Back From the Dead
by Cocolover77
Summary: Where do we begin now that you're back from the dead? One-shot


**Kind of a sequel to "The Forgotten War". You don't have to read that story in order to understand this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Alfred stared at the big, wooden, oak doors that he would eventually have to open. In all honesty, he was scared out of his mind. He'd only briefly met some of these people (nations) and, quite frankly, he didn't want to associate with them at all. But that idiot Germany decided that the word "neutrality" meant nothing. Alfred sighed and thought about the little meeting he had had with Germany several weeks ago.

_Several weeks earlier…._

"_Guten tag, Mr. Jones." Germany said curtly. Alfred stared at his hand and then gave him an exasperated look. He quickly brought his hand back to his side. They both took a seat at the small table outside a quaint, American café. It was rather risky for Germany to be out in public in America. Anti-German sentiments were growing stronger and if the wrong person heard Germany's accent, problems would surely arise. Alfred stared at the obviously irritated German through his glasses._

"_Let's cut to the chase, Kraut-face." Alfred began. "You're starting to get on my nerves. I've called neutrality and you're starting up submarine warfare. Not to mention you're promising Mexico land that he is __**not **__allowed to take."_

_Germany smiled awkwardly and placed his folded hands on the table. "All to get you to participate in an unavoidable war." Alfred glared at him over the top of his glasses._

"_If you think I'd do it for the sake of Europe, you're wrong; I hate Europe. I don't want anything to do with Europe other than trade and peace. So leave. Me. Out of it!" Alfred slammed his fist on the table, drawing some attention to the two. Germany's odd smile didn't flatter in the slightest._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that."_

"…_fine. I guess this means….war." The words stung coming out of Alfred's throat. The last thing he wanted was war. Germany laughed cynically._

"_This is very good, Mr. Jones."_

"_Not for you." This caused Germany to laugh and laugh and laugh until he had tears in his eyes. When he finally finished laughing and wiping tears out of his eyes, Alfred asked, "What's so funny?"_

"_You honestly think you have a chance at fighting me?"_

"_Well…..yes." Germany started laughing again but quickly stopped himself._

"_You don't stand a chance. Sure, you got lucky with England but your luck is about to run out. The only other fighting experience you have is against Mexico,__** yourself**__, and the dying Spanish empire. You expect me to think you're a real threat?" Germany titled his head in mock confusion. _

"_You're a cocky bastard, you know that?" Alfred scoffed. "No, you obviously don't. Just because I've been insolated for awhile doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing." Alfred stood up from his chair abruptly and stared down at the slightly shocked Germany. "And one more thing: Ausgebildet vom Krieger Land ein Krieger Lands geworden."_

_And with that, he left._

_Now…._

Alfred just wanted to go home and never see another European again. Unfortunately, his boss said that was not an option. He knew that Mr. Wilson meant best but Alfred wasn't sure if he had tried his _absolute _best to avoid the war. No….he shouldn't be thinking things like that. If he couldn't trust his own boss then who could he trust? Without thinking anything more, Alfred pushed the doors open.

The minute Alfred entered the room, everyone grew silent. They stared at him and he stared back. Alfred felt like he was going to vomit. If someone didn't say something soon, he was going to scream then vomit. Luckily, France spoke up.

"Monsieur Alfred! It has been long time, non?" France wrapped an arm around Alfred's shoulders and gave him a sly smile.

"Not exactly…" Alfred muttered under his breath. It hadn't been _too _long since France had given him the magnificent Statue of Liberty for his birthday. Alfred didn't mind France that much. For the most part, he was nice to Alfred. Well….he was nice to Alfred when he actually _saw _him.

"So you're America?" Asked a pretty blonde lady, startling Alfred. She gave him a warm smile.

"Uh…yes?" Alfred didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

"Very good! I'm Belgium but you can call me Emma!"

"I'd rather not." Alfred was positive he was blushing furiously. Belgium gave him a curious look.

"Oh. Why is that?"

"I….um….erm…" Alfred tried to form coherent words but someone beat him to the punch. "America wants to be a good boy and follow dear Georgie Washington's… 'advice'." England, who had been the one to speak, walked over to stand next to Belgium. He gave Alfred a condescending smirk. "Isn't that right?"

"I guess…" Alfred mumbled. "George just said I shouldn't get to close to you guys, that's all." He shook France's arm off his shoulder. Alfred gave Belgium a sheepish look. "Sorry."

The pretty Belgian laughed and said, "Oh, it's alright! I completely understand!" She gave Alfred one last reassuring smile and then quickly walked away from the small group.

"So…." England began, rubbing his hand together. "You're welcome."

Alfred was confused. "For what?"

"The Zimmerman telegraph."

"Oh, yeah, that. Thanks, I guess." Alfred was uncomfortable. He wasn't here to make friends or allies; that's why he was an "associated power". Didn't England know that? Or was he simply ignoring it?

"Glad to see your back from the dead." Said a voice next to Alfred, causing him to jump and almost knock France over.

It was Canada. Matthew. No, Canada.

Canada gave Alfred a weary, almost solemn, smile. Alfred simply stared at him. He wanted to hug Canada, punch him right in the gut, and beat him until he begged for mercy. But Alfred opted for simply staring at him.

In a way, Canada was right. Alfred, in a sense, was back from the dead. Nobody had really seen him in many years. Sure, there were peace treaties and stuff like that but Alfred never actually attended those events. The only nations he had really interacted with in the past few years were Mexico, Spain, and France. It was a lonely life, being an isolationist nation. But Alfred had grown used to it. Besides, all he really wanted to do was make George proud. And even if that meant acting cold to others and being lonely, Alfred didn't care. He'd only care if George cared. And he was dead. So when this stupid war was over, Alfred would go back to being dead. Just like George.

"Yes. Yes I am." Alfred winked at his brother. "But not for long."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Historical Notes:**

**-The Zimmerman Telegraph was a 1917 diplomatic proposal from the German Empire for Mexico to join the Central Powers, in the event the United States entering WW1 on the side of the Entente Powers. It also promised Mexico land that it had lost to the US. The telegraph was decoded by the British.**

**-Before the US got involved in WW1 and before the Zimmerman Telegraph, anti-German sentiments were not that high. Many German-Americans did not want to go to war with Germany.**

**-Anti-British sentiments were actually very common during this time. Even when they decoded the Zimmerman Telegraph, many Americans thought it was a set up to get them involved in the war. Many German and Irish Americans were opposed to helping the British.**

**Hoped you liked! This story's title was actually based off the song "Back From The Dead" by Skylar Grey. You should listen to it; it really helps set the mood for the story! Don't forget to review! Thank ya'll so much! **

**Translations:**

**German:**

**Guten tag-Hello**

**Ausgebildet vom Krieger Land ein Krieger Landes geworden-Trained by the warrior country become a warrior country.**

**Let me know if they're wrong!**


End file.
